Hung For Hungary
by Vani Jane
Summary: ONESHOT It was Gilbert's birthday and Elizabeta badly wanted to give him the perfect gift in her opinion . So, she asks for the help of the Britannia Angel to make her a man so HE could give Gilbert the most awesome present ever.


**Author's Note:** This was supposed to be posted on January 18 (the day before my birthday) but like, so many things happened that I wasn't able to type this down and upload it. Anyway, I found a picture online (link is on my profile page) of Uke!Prussia and a Seme!Male!Hungary – it was too awesome that it gave me an idea for this fanfic. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing this during class hours at school! **Please don't forget to review – no flames! But criticism is much appreciated!**

**Pairing(s): **Male!HungaryxPrussia / DanielxGilbert

**Genre(s): **Romance, Humor

**Warning(s): **Yaoi, Lemon Cut

**Disclaimer: **This is a work of fiction by a fan for fans. Hetalia Axis Powers rightfully belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

"**Hung For Hungary"**

"This is going to be fun."

Daniel smirked as he took another step forward, the sound echoing around the large quiet room.

A sharp intake of breath.

Green eyes sparkled with dark amusement, staring down intently with a predatory gaze.

Seeing the red-eyed birthday boy squirm under his hungry gaze felt much better than Daniel had ever thought or imagined.

Unable to stop himself, he held out his hand and cupped a pale cheek.

* * *

_ONE WEEK AGO_

"What's wrong, Beta?" Angélique asked when she saw the look her friend wore.

"Feli showed me this," Elizabeta replied, showing Angélique a red invitation card.

"What's this?" Angélique asked as she took the card. "Oh! It's Gilbert's birthday? I never knew! But why do you look so down?"

Elizabeta sighed, bending over to lay most of her upper body on the large desk. "It's a known fact, Angé, that Gilbert isn't fond of women."

"Wait—what?" Angélique gasped, "He _isn't_?"

"Yes," The older brunette groaned.

"But he's always with Francis and Tonio—"

"Francis is Matthieu's stalker and Tonio is to Lovino as pedobear is to lolishota."

"Er... well..." Angélique tried to think of something to counter her friend, but it was useless. Elizabeta was too right about Francis and Tonio.

"It's my fault he's not into women." Elizabeta continued, "I used to beat him with a frying pan when we were younger."

"A-Ah... I-I see..." Angelique's eyebrow twitched. _So, it's your fault._

Angélique looked at the back of her friend with a small smile. _You're just too awkward sometimes, Beta._

Elizabeta sighed, snapping Angélique from her thoughts.

"All my childhood, I'd thought I was a boy." Elizabeta confessed as she looked down on her small dainty hands. "Then I hit puberty and realized I was different – that I was female. I used to go on hunts, battles and snuck out at night to teepee the neighbouring houses!"

_You did what? _Angélique cocked her eyebrow. It was official, her friend must've had one hell of an identity confusion problem when she'd hit puberty.

"Gilbert started avoiding me when I grew boobs instead of muscles." The Hungarian girl continued, "Then my voice started to change. I was also forced to act accordingly—"

"—_**BUT!**_" Elizabeta exclaimed, slamming a hand on the desk, "All I wanted to do was hunt animals instead of buying them for dinner! To battle instead of waiting on the side until it's over! To teepee houses than to scold the kids who teepee!"

"A-A-Ah... I-I-I see... Um, c-calm down, Beta." Angélique gulped, she needed to find a way to help her friend if she wanted peace. Elizabeta was already a handful when she felt fine and dandy—but how much more when she was feeling down?

Elizabeta sighed, Angélique swore the girl sighed too much in half an hour that she did in a week. The Hungarian sat back down to lean on the table, her mouth curved down to a small nearly unnoticeable frown.

"If I'd never turned out to be female... Or if I'd only known I was a female all alone... Things wouldn't be like this."

Then it hit her like Alfred's snowball—

"Britannia Angel!" Angélique exclaimed proudly.

"What?" Elizabeta looked at her friend, sitting up on the chair.

"The answer to your problems!" Angélique grinned, holding Elizabeta's hands in hers. "The Britannia Angel!"

"Who?" Elizabeta cocked an eyebrow at her friend.

"Wait. I've got a calling card." Angélique replied, letting go of her friend as she searched her pockets. Seconds later, the younger girl fished out a small card that sparkled like stars. She then handed it to Elizabeta with a grin, "He grants you any wish—and trust me, he's not fake."

Elizabeta examined the card then looked at her friend and carefully asked, "...You've... tried this, then?"

Angélique shook her head and she waved her hand, "Nah, I just know him on a... personal older brother level."

Elizabeta's brows furrowed, "Older... Britannia...? Wait! As in—Arthur Kirkland?"

Angélique nodded enthusiastically, "Yeah, Mr. Gentleman himself—now, don't look so doubtful. I know what you're thinking but _whatever _wish you ask, he'll grant it properly. He's the real deal, Beta!"

* * *

"Artie!" Angélique called as she waltzed in the Englishman's house, using the keys he had given her when she moved out to live in an apartment unit. "I've got a client for you!"

Elizabeta, following Angélique's example, let herself in just as Angélique placed down her numerous shopping bags along the hallway. She shook her head lightly, knowing that Angélique was doing it on purpose to annoy the heck out of Arthur.

"Hey, Artie!" Angélique exclaimed, continuing to call the Englishman. "You've got a—what in the name of—God!"

Two blondes fell into the main hall where the two ladies were. However, neither of the two blondes seemed to notice the presence of the ladies.

"Artie! Al!" Angélique gasped out when said men were about to engage in making out on the carpeted floor.

"A-Angé!" Arthur gasped and pushed Alfred off of him. Quickly, the Englishman stood erect and greeted the girls as if nothing strange had happened.

"So, Beta, what bring ya and Angel here?" Alfred asked, placing his hand on Arthur's shoulder.

"Don't put your hands on me, git!" Arthur hissed, slapping away Alfred's hand.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "You had no problem of my hands going down–"

"We came here for Arthur." Elizabeta said a bit louder to stop the couple from arguing. Once they started, there really was no way of ending it. And Elizabeta was in a hurry.?"

"For Artie?" Alfred blinked, looking at Elizabeta. "Why?"

"Not Artie." Angélique shook her head, "The Britannia Angel."

"Oh, this is getting interesting!" Alfred grinned, clapping his hands. "So, what're ya here for?"

"It's Gilbert's birthday." Angélique said when Elizabeta was reluctant to answer. "She wants something only the Britannia Angel can grant."

"Please," Elizabeta begged. "Please, Artie – I mean, Arthur!"

Arthur sighed in defeat, Elizabeta was one of the few female friends he had and he had great respect for her. Besides, what kind of gentleman would he be if he turned down a lady?

"All right, fine." Arthur nodded at the green-eyed girl. "But I've got to change first."

"I'll help!" Alfred announced.

"_**No!**_" Arthur and Elizabeta exclaimed – God knew they'd waste _at least _two hours if Alfred was going to dress Arthur.

"We're in a hurry, so screw it, Al." Angélique added with a nagging tone.

* * *

Now that Arthur had changed into his Britannia Angel clothes, he and Elizabeta were both alone in a room. And Elizabeta was trying _so_ hard not to laugh.

"So, what is it that you wish?" Arthur asked, holding a wand with a large, golden star at the tip.

"Mmm..." Elizabeta feared opening her mouth, she was about ninety percent sure she'd laugh her ass off if she did.

Arthur sighed, his shoulders slumping. "I know, but I can't do anything if you don't say it out loud. I'm an angel, not a mind reader."

Elizabeta cleared her mind and focused her thoughts. If a half-naked Arthur with angel wings was the only way to reach her goals, then she had to suck it up and focus.

"All right, there. I'm good." Elizabeta said and looked at the Britannia Angel straight in the eyes, if she looked elsewhere she knew she'd lose her concentration. "Arthur, make me a man."

"What the hell?" Arthur exclaimed then he raised his hand to silence Elizabeta when she was about to speak. "Wait, pardon my rudeness. I think I know where this is going."

"Yes, you very well do, Arthur." Elizabeta nodded, "I know it is quite a big thing to ask and I wonder if it is even possible...?"

Arthur sighed because Elizabeta really looked desperate – well, she had to be to seek the Britannia Angel.

"Of course, 'tis possible – as the Britannia Angel, I can grant anything to anyone. But, Elizabeta, you should know that wishes like those are irreversible. Alfred's turned into a girl quite a few times already but that was from my irresponsibility. He didn't ask for it, which is why he can be turned back. But for you who ask for this, it's irreversible."

"I... I'm fine with that." Elizabeta said but her hands were shaking.

"Are you cert–"

"For the love of God, Arthur! Just get on with it while I'm still saying so!"

"All right! All right!" Arthur gasped, his wings flapping in fear. "Now, j-just stand still and don't laugh! This will just take a few minutes – you can still make it to the party."

* * *

Gilbert gasped lightly, closing his red eyes.

And so, here Daniel was, seducing Gilbert to putty. But, ah, he closed his beautiful ruby eyes.

_Can't have that. _Daniel thought as he cupped and gently stroked Gilbert's cheeks, forcing him to open his eyes. The moment he did, Daniel leaned down and captured his lips.

Gilbert wanted to squirm away, to push Daniel away but he couldn't. Damn. The brunette had always been stronger in strength!

Stroking pale cheeks, Daniel coerced the lips to open to him. It didn't take long for Gilbert to comply, he was putty to those piercing green eyes.

_**-LEMON CUT-**_

"Happy Birthday, Gil." Daniel whispered before giving Gilbert a gentle peck on the cheek. "So, wasn't it fun?"

Gilbert wanted to curse the man but damn, even he had to admit that it was the _most awesome birthday present ever._

"By the way, you're mine now, birthday boy. And don't forget it."

* * *

"W-What the hell happened to the living room?"

"Some things are better left unanswered, Ludwig-san." Kiku told his friend as he took a small suspicious looking object from the wall.

**The End**

**Author's Note: **If you want to read the lemon, it's in my LJ (http : / / fujoku . livejournal . com / 3117 . html (without the spaces)). And the link to the picture that inspired me to write this is on my profile page, too.

**First, I'm terribly sorry **for the terribly LONG delay for this fic. I finished writing this on January 17 but so many things happened that I didn't get to type it down and post it online any sooner.

**Secondly, I wrote this during English class **while being forced to look at the neon blue boxers that the guy sitting in front of me was wearing – his pants were pulled down so low that you could see the shorts. For the love of–

**Lastly, please don't forget to review!** I know, I suck at writing the lemon part – please don't hurt me! This is my first typed downyaoi lemon. T_T (Most of the others are fantasies in my head which really don't help my anemic problems. *shot)


End file.
